The present invention relates to an embossable biaxially stretched and heat-set multilayer film formed of polyesters having different melting points. The invention further relates to a process for the production of this multilayer film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,947 discloses an integral heat-set biaxially oriented composite film, made up of a transparent polyethylene terephthalate layer, which has a smooth exposed major surface, and a transparent copolyester layer which is arranged on the polyethylene terephthalate layer and has a matte exposed major surface.
The material described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,947 is, in the first place, intended for use as a backing for pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes. The matte copolyester surface of the film forms a surface which is suitable for drafting and writing thereon.